Blueprint
by CartoonerElle
Summary: The Boondocks Squad has grown and are now in their happy twenties. Or they thought they were happy. Jazmine and Cindy are kidnapped by unknown people and the crew spreads out to find them. What happened to Jazmine and Cindy? Will we know the mystery people? Will the gang be people to help them and solve everything?
1. Chapter 1 - Acquaintances

Summary: The Boondocks Squad has grown and are now in their happy twenties. Or they thought they were happy. Jazmine and Cindy are kidnapped by unknown people and the crew spreads out to find them. What happened to Jazmine and Cindy? Will we know the mystery people? Will the gang be people to help them and solve everything?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks.

Note: Please note me of any grammar or spelling errors. I have checked myself but it is possible that I overlooked some things. Thank You.

* * *

Blueprint

Chapter One: Acquaintances.

It was in the middle of February, the month of love. Not only the month of love, but the month of spring. Where everything jumps to life, refreshes and evolves. Love can be felt and cherished while nature's beauty can be smelt and adored. This must be some of the reasons as to why Jazmine and Cynthia were so happy and excited this one beautiful day, February 14th.

The two best friends were inside a peaceful yet busy café. The building was filled with couples of all kinds, but also filled with such delicious aromas. The smell of freshly baked cookies, brewed coffee, waffles, chicken and many more foods were dancing in the air, and the noses of Jazmine and Cindy.

They sat and waited at their four seat table, waiting for their very own lovers. The brothers promised their loved ones a double date on this very specific day, and these two ladies were not passing this up. They sat and chatted away, waiting for the Freeman men to come their way.

It was 16h30 on the dot right now as they checked their wristwatches.

"They're running a bit late, don't you think?" Jazmine asked in her soft voice, looking up from her wristwatch to her blonde best friend.

"Running a BIT late? These niggas are thirty minutes late! They're hella late! These punkasses better be buying somethin' dope if they're coming this late" Cindy exclaimed to Jazmine as she laid her chin in her palm while her elbow rested on the table.

"I'm pretty sure they're on their way Cindy. Calm down" Jazmine reassured her.

"Oh, I'm sorry that not all of us have to worry about latecomers because we have giant rocks on our fingers!" Cindy exclaimed as she threw her hands up in a playful manner.

"Cindy!" Jazmine squealed out of embarrassment. Her yellow face started turning a faint red. Cindy smiled widely and laughed at this.

"Oh come on girl, show it off! It shows you locked the bitch down!" Cindy exclaimed once before she grabbed Jazmine's left hand and gazed at the precious stone on her finger.

"Don't call my fiancé a bitch" Jazmine chuckled out while Cindy expected her hand.

Cindy whistled as she checked out Jazmine's beautiful opal engagement ring. Huey proposed earlier this month and Jazmine went haywire. After dating for about nine years, Huey finally tied the knot at the blissful age of twenty four.

"Man, where's my ring?" Cindy sobbed as she gazed, enchanted by Jazmine's ring.

"It'll come Cindz, I promise" Jazmine said and smiled reassuringly. Cindy is only a year younger than her and Huey while Riley strikes twenty two.

The entrance door of the café flew open. The two girls turned around, but frowned as they realised that it was neither Huey nor Riley. Cindy grunted in exasperation.

"They're coming. Just hold on" Jazmine smiled.

"Ugh, nigga hurry up! If yo' ass don't hurry up C-Murph is gon' kill a nigga!" Riley yelled at his brother as he waited impatiently by the car.

"Don't blame me, blame Grandad for losing the car keys." Huey rebutted as he looked underneath the car for the car keys to his car. Robert had stayed over by his apartment this weekend since Uncle Ruckus was exterminating the house from any insects.

"He could have stayed by Tom's!"

"Riley, you know very well why he didn't stay there." Huey stated, giving Riley a knowing look as he got up from the ground. "Instead of bitchin', why don't you actually help me find the keys? Maybe this way we'll find it quicker" Huey pointed out flatly, now giving his brother a bored look.

Riley rolled his eyes as he began searching the outside of the apartment. While Riley searched, Huey quickly got out his phone and speed dialled a number.

"Hello?" her sweet voiced answered.

"Hey, sorry for making you guys wait. Grandad lost my car keys and we're trying to look for them. Do you mind if you order for us? We'll be there in about another ten minutes." Huey said to his fiancé.

"Okay, sure. Thanks for telling me. Greens or starch?" Jazmine asked on the other line.

"Both. Get Riley something meaty. He's been whining since we should have left."

Jazmine chuckled. "Alright got it. See you in a bit. Love you" she finished in a small voice.

''Me too"

"You're supposed to say 'I love you t—'"

"Goodbye Jazmine" Huey replied before hanging up and continuing to find the keys.

"Ey! I think I found 'em!" Riley yelled.

"And?" Cindy asked curious.

"They'll be here in ten minutes. We should order for them" Jazmine said putting her phone down and lifting a menu.

Cindy groaned but didn't say more as she followed her friend's actions and opened a menu as well.

The entrance bell to the store rang again, meaning more people entered the busy place. They were too busy deciding meals to even care for who was entering or not.

"Hey there" a man said to Jazmine. He was tall, and actually quite handsome.

Jazmine lifted up her head to look at the gentleman in front of her. "Oh hello. Can we help you?" she greeted and asked kindly.

The man smirked. "My friend and I here just walked in and saw you ladies just hanging here alone. Mind if we join you two beauties?"

"Oh, that's so sweet but-"

"We have boyfriends. In fact, she has a fiancé. So we're both off limits. Sorry to disappoint. Cheers!" Cindy said pompously to the two gentlemen as she carried on reading the menu.

"If you guys have men, then where are they?" the man's friend said next to him.

"They're just running a bit late. They're coming so it's alright" Jazmine declined kindly with her dazzling smile.

"If you were mine, I'd never let you wait" the man said again. Cindy laughed at his cheesy pick-up line.

"The name's Duval. My boy over here is Tyrone. What are yours?" he asked in a sultry voice.

"My name does not matter right now, but thanks for the compliments Duval" Jazmine explained as she started silently chuckling.

"Babe listen-"

"You motherfuckas don' quit do you? She said she don't want yoouu!" Cindy yelled as she slammed her menu down on the table and made eye contact with the stranger. "She only wants the nigga that gave her that opal ring! Stay in your lane and please leave." She said flapping her hand at the two gentlemen to leave.

"You're the feisty friend I see" Tyrone said as he walked over to Cindy.

"Oh hell nah, ugh, ugh! Keep your distance boy!" Cindy said immediately getting ready for defence when he began to get too close for comfort.

Duval lightly touched Jazmine's arm while she tried to calm down. She jumped instantly and also began to switch into defence mode. "Duval, don't touch me." She commanded sternly, her sweet voice gone.

"Oh c'mon ladies, loosen up" Tyrone said as he put his arm over Cindy's shoulders as he and Duval sat down next to them.

"Don't touch me!" Cindy yelled as she tried to remove his arm from her shoulders.

"Hey, let go!" Jazmine yelled as well when Duval snaked his hand around Jazmine's small waist. "Stop!"

"Bitch ass nigga let go!" Cindy yelled again. By this time, the four had already started a scene within the café.

Jazmine and Cindy started to get really uncomfortable as the men did not quit their ministrations, and people could see that.

"Hey," the manager of the café yelled, "you can see these ladies are not happy with your company. Leave them alone—"

The manager was not able to finish his sentence, because he was silenced with a gun pointing right at him. This caused the rest of the café to scream. Tyrone took out his own gun and shot it at the roof. "Everybody shut up!" he yelled.

"You better back the fuck up old man" Duval said with a smirk as he kept on pointing the gun at him.

By this time, both Duval and Tyrone had one of their arms around Jazmine and Cindy's necks to keep them at bay.

"What the fuck?! Leave us alone-" Cindy exclaimed, with an underlying whimper in her voice.

"You, better shut the fuck up! I'm tired of your lip bitch!" Tyrone yelled as he pointed his gun to Cindy's head harshly.

"CINDY!" Jazmine shrieked.

"That goes for you too bitch!" Tyrone said, now pointing the pistol at Jazmine. Both girls fell silent in a second, as the colour drained from their faces from fear.

Duval spotted someone behind the manager on the phone, probably calling the cops.

BANG!

The woman shrieked with pain as the bullet went through her hand that held the phone. "That's what the fuck you get when you try and play hero! Anybody else want to be Superman?!" Duval raged in a demonic voice as he pointed his gun at many people in the café. Everyone screamed with fear as they got down on the floor.

"That's what I thought!" Duval raged once more.

"Time for us to go" Tyrone hissed as he grabbed Cindy beautiful silky blonde hair by the hand full and yanked her out her chair. Cindy yelled with pain by the force.

"We should join them. Don't you think, Jazzy?" Duval said as he also grabbed her hair by the hand full. The colour from Jazmine's face drained when she heard this man hiss her name.

"H-how-" she stuttered.

"Our pep talk can wait for later. Let's go" Duval said firmly as he yanked Jazmine by her hair out the café. The same went for Tyrone and Cindy.

"If anybody tries to rat us out, we'll burn this bitch to the ground!" Tyrone shouted in the café before retreating with his partner to their van.

"Maaan! Cindy gon' kill me fo' bein' late!" Riley whined in the passenger seat.

"We'll be there in five. Now shut up. It's not my fault that there is traffic." Huey stated matter-of-factually to his brother as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Man whatever! Jus' hurry the help up!"

As they turned the curve into the café's street, they were stopped again as there were police cars, an ambulance in front of the building as well as Channel 9 News.

"The hell?" Huey thought out loud. At that, Huey parked his car on the side before getting out and running to the café.

"Ey! Wait fo' me nigga!" Riley yelled as he too jumped out the car and ran to the building.

Huey shoved his way through the crowd into the café. The only thought in his mind was his beautiful strawberry blonde fiancé. He turned and pushed people out of his way, looking for a big poof of strawberry blonde hair. Anything. Anywhere. Nothing. Something within Huey grew that he has not felt in years. Fear.

Riley was no different as he too shoved people out of his way to find Cindy. She too was nowhere in sight. One thought remained in both the Freeman men's head.

'Where is my woman?'

As Huey searched, his ear caught sound of a weeping man being questioned by the police.

"They looked so ordinary when they came in. Like our normal happy costumers. We had no idea that they had such a plan. They pointed a gun to me and then shot my daughter's hand when she tried to call the police." The manager said as he wept his heart out. "They then grabbed two girls. One looked biracial with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. The other was a Caucasian with blue eyes and blonde hair."

At the mention of their appearances, Huey's heart dropped to his stomach and his natural scrawl deepened with panic. 'No…'

Huey stepped outside to find Riley, and he saw him looking at Channel 9 News reporting the scoop.

"It seems that there were two African American men walking into Woodcrest's well known 'One Bite Café' before they ambushed two young girls. One to me 5.9 foot, Caucasian with blue eyes and blonde hair wearing a white dress. The other seeming to be 5.5 foot, biracial with ginger hair and green eyes wearing a yellow dress. From sources around, the two girls seemed to be Woodcrest University's famous basketball player, Cynthia McPhearson and the other, physiotherapy major, Jazmine DuBois. Hostages say they saw the two men dragged the girls into a silver SUV, registration plate still unidentified and sped off. No one knows who these two men were and where they are going and what they want with the girls. That is all we have time for. This Yanda Bruyns, Channel 9 News."

Riley stood still and looked off into the distance, not blinking, shifting or uttering one word. The only action seen was a single tear running down his cheek as he balled up his fists and breathed heavily. Huey watched this, and did nothing to distract his thoughts, because he was feeling the exact same rage and sadness that Riley was experiencing.

"Forty five minutes. Forty five goddamn, motherfuckin', bitch ass, dumbfuck minutes. We were supposed to meet them at 16h00. If we were early, we could have stopped all of this. I could've been draping my arm over Cindy's shoulders eatin' a dope ass steak, while dissing you and Jazmine about how love-struck yal are and engaged to be married. We could have stopped this. We. Could. Have. Stopped. This. WE COULD HAVE STOPPED THIS HUEY!" Riley shouted out as a salty waterfall rushed down the mountains that were Riley's cheeks.

Huey looked at his brother, heart sore, because for once, he was right. An unforgivable guilt grew within Huey as soon as he looked into the distance as well. Huey wanted to cry, Lord knows he does, but that is not what he think Jazmine would want him to be doing to right now. Instead, Huey put his hand on Riley's shoulder, deepened his furrowed brows and frown and looked at the commotion.

"It's not that we 'could have stopped them'. It's the fact that we WILL stop them." Huey said sternly with his deep chocolate voice.

"What you mean?" Riley asked, turning to his brother.

Huey turned as well, to look into his brother's eyes.

"We're gonna catch and cap those motherfuckers real quick, because we're gonna find them, and find our women."

With that, Riley and Huey just looked at the commotion around them. Police sirens and ambulance sirens mixing together to make a harmonious tune. News vans all around the street, people fleeing from the seen, while other came to witness it. And just, like that, Huey and Riley ran.

Cindy opened her eyes and blinked to try and get back her vision, but no matter how many times she blinked, darkness surrounded her. Her other senses soon came into play when she felt the cold concrete floor on her body, the smell of detergent and the sounds of utensils being moved around and shoved.

"Cindy? Cindy are you there?" she heard Jazmine's whimpering voice whisper.

Then it all came back to her. The café. The men. The kidnapping. The knockout.

"Jazmine! Jazmine I'm right here!" she whispered loudly.

She then heard Jazmine sobbing as quietly as she could when she got a reply from her. "I thought you were dead." Jazmine sobbed.

"I thought so too."

"Cindy, I can't see anything" Jazmine whispered once more.

"Me too."

"That's because you bitches have bags over your heads" Tyrone chuckled, before ripping the bags off their heads.

Jazmine and Cindy wanted to scream so loudly, but they knew better, and therefore just glared deadly at their kidnappers.

Duval laughed. "You guys are so cute trying to act all tough!" he cooed looking at their 'deadly glares'.

"What do you want from us?" Jazmine hissed, not trying to play cute anymore.

"Oh Sweety that talk is for later" Duval explained before walking over to Jazmine. Both of the girls were tied by their ankles and wrists and pressed up against a wall. Duval bent down and lifted Jazmine's chin. Jazmine whipped her face away from his hand's grib and glared at him. He then grabbed her chin again, but more roughly this time and lifted her face so she could look straight at him in the eye.

"Happy Valentine's Day" he purred, before slamming his lips against Jazmine's.

Jazmine was quick to rip her face from his grip again in disgust and humiliation. Duval started to laugh at her attitude, but it quickly stopped when Jazmine spat in his face. Jazmine still glaring at him. Duval's face lit with anger and wiped her saliva away from his face and glared at her as well.

"Bitch! Well you just earned a free ticket to the fucken lab! Tyrone! Get that blonde bitch and let's teach these hoes a lesson!" Duval shouted.

Tyrone nodded. "Let's go hoe!" Tyrone grabbed Cindy by the hair again to stand up. Cindy shrieked with pain again. Tyrone then quickly lifted her up and hung her body on his shoulder before walking to a metallic door.

"NOOO! LET GO OF ME! YOU SON OF BITCH, NOOO!" Cindy screamed and shouted as she disappeared into the room.

"CINDYYY!" Jazmine shrieked looking at her friend.

"As for you bitch, you won't be going in nicely because of your ways" Duval said as he grabbed Jazmine's hair and started dragging her to the metallic door.

Jazmine hissed, screamed, shouted and shrieked with pain as her bare back slid on the concrete floor and her hair being pulled.

"You two, are gonna learn. You bitches are going to fucken learn" Duval hissed out, before disappearing through the doors as well.

The metallic doors flapped, before sitting still, hiding the mysteries that shall be occurring behind it.

* * *

Yes? No? Maybe? Tell me your thoughts and whether I should carry on with this story. Thank You! - Elle


	2. Chapter 2 - Presents

Author's Note: *Sniff sniff* You guys are just too dope honestly. Thanks for the dapper reviews! So thanks to you hommies, I'll be continuing this story and hope you guys love it more as if processes. You guys rock :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks.

Warning: Course language.

Note: Please note me of any grammar or spelling errors. I have checked myself but it is possible that I overlooked some things. Thank You.

* * *

Chapter Two: Presents.

The soles of their shoes panted and clapped as they made contact with the hard concrete pedestrian floor. The panting of their shoes echoed through Louis Avenue as they made their way to their vehicle. The blood that was coursing through their veins starting to gain velocity while their breaths were becoming shallower as they ran their hearts out. They want them back. They just want their loved ones back.

By the time Huey and Riley reached Huey's black Mercedes, their broad chests were heaving up and down and the beads of sweat on their foreheads were dancing. It was now 17h00. The sun and sky were making time evident. The sun's usual bright yellow and the skies bright blue all mingled into their new colours. The sun turned into a vibrant and rich orange as it started setting in the west, therefore causing the sky to turn a beautiful rich lilac.

Huey and Riley took note of the time and atmosphere as they jumped into the car. Huey wasted no time as he slammed the door shut, buckled his seat belt and started the ignition. He then pressed a few buttons all around his car in a strange manner. This caught Riley's attention when he finished buckling in himself. He gave his brother as very confused face.

"Nigga the fuck you doin'?! We ain't got time to play games!" Riley shouted restless while his eyes focused on his brother's fingers dancing around the dashboard.

"Shut up and hold tight" Huey commanded before pressing one more button.

As Huey finished his sentence, the cars controls had flipped over, revealing a more complicated section of buttons and screens. All of which had different colours, gadgets and autos. It also unleashed a new hidden engine, rearing the usual one away.

"What in the hell?!" Riley shouted, astonished at his brother's car.

As the car finally finished transforming, Huey's hands gripped the wheel tightly. Riley observed this and gave his brother a sad smile, because their feelings are so mutual at this moment. The girls that they love are in danger. How would you expect them to feel? Riley could see Huey's usual maroon eyes grow a tinted crimson. This made Riley even angrier, not at his brother, but the situation.

"Hold tight" Huey said as he switched up gears vigorously while looking ahead "This is gonna be a hell of a ride."

With that, Huey reversed his car smoothly and blasted down the road.

"Ahhhh! Bitch! That was sore!" Cindy groaned when her body was slammed down on something hard. Jazmine was not too far off, because she hissed and winced when the same abuse was given to her. "Who are you guys anyway? We didn't do anything!" Cindy hissed out as she glared back at Tyrone and Duval.

Tyrone and Duval looked at each other, grinned and then chuckled. Jazmine and Cindy had never heard something so disgusting. Their sadistic laughs came from their bellies as they laughed right in Cindy and Jazmine's faces. They wasted no time after laughing and walked over to the girls.

"If you stop fidgeting so much, maybe it won't be as painful" Tyrone hissed at the girls when Cindy began putting up a fight.

Tyrone and Duval had strapped the girls down on hospital looking beds. They had tied them down by their ankles and wrists to the bed before placing duct tape on their mouths. Both Jazmine and Cindy put up a fight as they tried to break free from these men's grips.

"I'm so bored with you bitches and your fights" Duval stated, bored. He rolled his eyes when he saw that Cindy and Jazmine tried to stare them down again. "Ty, drug them. Their bad attitudes is pissin' me off." He said as he fanned off the girls with his hand lazily.

'Drug?' Jazmine and Cindy silently screamed in their heads. They both turned their heads so that they could look at each other's face. Jazmine's stunning emerald eyes started to fill up tears as she looked at her best friend's gorgeous cerulean blue eyes. Cindy gave a weak and sad smile through the duct tape. Like a signal to say that everything will be okay.

It was easy to see that Cindy was being stronger through this than Jazmine, but that does not mean she was not petrified. She actually wanted to cry with Jazmine, but someone had to be the strong one between the two.

"Got it man" Tyrone said with a nod before going to the metallic utensils at the side of the room.

This room did look like a lab. It was also fairly large. It was painted white on both the walls and the floor. The smell of detergent was strong within it, and it had no windows. There were two hospital looking beds in the centre which Jazmine and Cindy were placed on. There was a strange machine in one corner of the room while there were linked computers and other complicated gadgets in the other corner. The other two corners of the room were filled with strange looking metallic utensils, all in many different sizes and shapes as well as what looked like to be a chemistry desk.

Tyrone rolled over a steel table towards the girls that had many different injections on it. When Jazmine turned her head and saw the needles and substances, she shrieked her lungs out, out of fear. Jazmine was never a fan of injections, and she'll never be. Tears streamed down Jazmine's face with fear and sadness jumping inside her heart. Cindy was feeling the same way, but of course hid it well. She was never a fan to show people her weak side.

"Shut up!" Tyrone raged at the two females. His face showed so much annoyance and anger. Jazmine's sobs became quieter as she realised that she had already lost this battle.

Duvall was busy by the strange looking machine and grabbing utensils and operating it. Only one thought lingered in both the girls' minds.

'What is he going to do?'

Tyrone wasted no time as he picked up an injection that had a blue substance within it and walked over to Cindy. At first when she saw it, Cindy's immediate instinct was to scream and to plead for help, but how could she when she was tied to a bed and had duct tape on her mouth? Cindy closed her eyes in defeat and began to silently accept her situation and waited for Tyrone to inject her.

Tyrone dabbed the side of Cindy's neck with detergent and then, without warning, injected Cindy with the fluid. Cindy groaned out in pain, because he was not gentle at all.

Jazmine had turned her head and saw the pain on Cindy's face when Tyrone injected her. Jazmine tried to muffle out words of encouragement to her best friend, but it was no use. This is because Cindy had immediately felt the effects of the substance within a few seconds.

Cindy's vision felt blurred and her head felt light. She felt as if Tyrone had given her an anaesthetic of some sort. She immediately felt sluggish and as if her body was failing her. Every second that passed, Cindy's limbs became numb. She turned her head towards Jazmine and gave her a look of hope. Jazmine's eyes widened at the look of defeat on her friend's face. A look that said 'Don't worry' was written on Cindy's face before she started dosing off into another dimension.

Jazmine shouted through the duct tape as she saw Cindy pass out. Streams of tears began to stain Jazmine's face again. Tyrone rolled his eyes as he saw her tear up again.

"You're such a fucken baby. Suck it up" Tyrone growled out coldly before grabbing another blue substance injection. She whipped her head when she heard the cluttering of utensils on the tray towards her left. She shrieked once more when she saw Tyrone testing the needle. That thin, sharp needle.

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" he raged before he slapped Jazmine's face. Jazmine froze immediately when Tyrone's rough hand made contact with her supple cheek.

"Ey! Don't hit her too hard!" Duval growled. "We're here to make a point, not a funeral, dumbass."

Tyrone just shook his head before dabbing Jazmine's neck.

Jazmine just closed her eyes and waited for the pain to come. When it did, she closed her even harsher as she felt the needle seep into her skin and free that odd blue fluid into her veins.

"See all done. Now open up your damn eyes—" Tyrone was not able to finish his sentence, because the most abnormal thing occurred before his eyes.

Jazmine was expecting herself to feel light headed and drowsy just like Cindy, but she felt everything opposed to that. When Jazmine opened her eyes, her eyes were not the beautiful emerald green they were before. They turned a deep indigo colour.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Tyrone shouted when he saw her eyes. He backed himself up against the wall out of shock and fear.

"What?" Duval asked due to the commotion he heard behind him. When he turned around, his body froze as he saw Jazmine's eyes as well. "The fuck?! You idiot! What did you do?!"

"Nothing! I just gave her the blue injection like you said!" Tyrone yelled, defending for himself.

Duval squinted at his partner in disbelief before opening them wide again in thought.

'No…'

Duval paced himself to the metal tray and inspected. His eyes grew larger and he shook his head in disbelief.

"What? Is something wrong—?" Tyrone asked.

SMACK!

"Aahhhh! The fuck man?!" Tyrone yelled in pain as he protected his slapped cheek.

"YOU FUCKEN IDIOT! DO YOU REALISE THE HELL YOU INJECTED HER WITH?!" Duvall shrieked out as he shoved the empty injections in front of Tyrone's face.

"The blue anaesthetic!" Tyrone shrieked back in defence.

"Are you fucken colour blind?!" Duval spat back with fire in every word he asked.

Tyrone looked to the side and slowly turned back to Duval. "A little bit—"Tyrone confessed.

SMACK!

"Ahhh! Fuck!" Tyrone shouted once more.

"YOU GAVE JAZMINE THE FUCKEN INDIGO FLUID!" Duval bellowed out, throwing the empty injections across the room.

"The hell is wrong with that?! It's still blue!"

Duval grabbed Tyrone by his shirt and pinned him to the wall. As Duval was inches away from Tyrone's face, he hissed "It's IK47."

Huey parked swiftly on his driveway before yanking off his seatbelt and rushed to the front door. "I'm getting my things. Take the car, phone the others, get your things, and be back here in twenty." Huey said as he opened his front door.

"I call my squad and you call yours?" Riley asked seriously and sternly as he jumped to the driver's seat and buckled up.

Huey nodded at his brother before disappearing inside. Riley reared the car and took off to his own apartment.

As Huey paced around his home, he went straight to his telephone, put it on loud speaker and started making calls.

Ring-ring…

Huey walked straight passed the living room straight to his bedroom.

"Boy! What you in a rush for?" Grandad asked from the sofa. Huey did not reply as he opened his wardrobe.

Ring-ring…

Huey stripped himself of his dress clothes and put on his dark camo pants, combat boots and pitch black t-shirt.

"Boy! I'm talkin' to you! Listen to your Granddaddy!"

Ring-ring…

"And what's that goddamn noise?!" Grandad shouted, already very irritated.

Ring-ring – "Hello? Huey?"

"Hiro! It's urgent!" Huey yelled from the bedroom, still putting on his shirt.

"Ey wassup man?" Hiro asked, sensing trouble already.

"Channel 9. Now" Huey commanded him as he got out his bedroom and went to his another room.

Since Hiro was on loud speaker, and Grandad was right in the centre of their conversation. Therefore, Robert also switched the channel to Channel 9. As soon as Robert pressed channel 9, he was bombarded by the face of Yanda Bryuns standing outside 'One Bite Café'. "It seems that there were two African American men walking into Woodcrest's well known 'One Bite Café' before they ambushed two young girls…" she started.

While Hiro and Robert were glued to the television, Huey opened up his secret room. He unlocked it with its password and opened it to find his prized possessions staring at him. He took out his sword holder and gun holders, and began to wrap them around his body. He wrapped holders to his arms, ankles, back and waist. As soon as he finished wrapping himself, he unlocked a safe within the room and took out his katana, pistols, Micro SMG, M4 and SPAS12. With that, he put on his fingerless combat gloves and went to the computer in the living room.

"This is Yanda Bruyns, Channel 9 News." She concluded. There was a moment of silence in the room while Huey just typed away.

"On it" was all Hiro said before electronics were soon heard in his background.

"Don't forget, I want video footage, neighbouring buildings' footages, identification scans, hacks and you here in about fifteen to twenty minutes" Huey said while typing away on his computer.

"Got it. I'll bring my Mustang." Hiro stated.

"Tell Caesar to bring his G63 AMG, and supplies."

"Done. And Huey?" Hiro asked, suddenly with his voice going soft.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry…"

Huey paused in his typing and swallowed hard, allowing his Adams apple to dance up and down his throat. Without getting a reply, Hiro hung up.

Riley had already gotten dressed and packed a duffle bag filled with extra clothes and basic toiletry items. He had just gotten off the phone with his crew and was already driving down Timid Deer Lane to Wuncler Estate. When he was on the property, he jumped out and knocked on the door impatiently.

"Ey! Yal done?!" he shouted.

The door flew open to see Woodcrest's most well-known troublemakers smiling.

"Shit man! We've been ready!" Ed said with his devilish smile.

"Now let's go!" Gin yelled as he walked passed Riley and Ed to the car. "I got the heavy shit while Ed's packing the knifes and explosives" Gin said as he opened the boot to his Range Rover Sport SVR. "Get your shit out that car and park real quick! It's too pretty to get wrecked."

Riley obeyed and parked the car under a minute. He quickly joined the duo in the car and they sped off back to Huey's.

Jazmine's mind began to wake up as she felt the cold, dirty concrete floor on her body once more. She cringed at feeling the cold on her weak limbs before fluttering her eyes open. Her chest and head was feeling slightly heavy. She looked around the room to see she was no longer in the lab. She was in a cold, dark, isolated cell. There was absolutely nothing in it. It was a cube.

Jazmine began to lift her head and body off the ground so that she could lean against the wall. When she did, her body was very sore. Her arms, legs, stomach, everywhere. She did not understand what was happening. She only remembers Tyrone injecting her with that anaesthetic. After that, she could not remember anything from now.

"Hello?" she tried to ask with her now groggy voice. Her hair was everywhere, her dress and face was a mess and her dignity had been lost. "Halloo?" she asked once more, still extremely scared. When she asked the second time, she heard the voices of her kidnappers.

"She's awake!" Duval whispered loudly from the other side of the door.

"Shit! What do we do?!" Tyrone asked, actually sounding extremely scared.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?!" Duval hissed back.

Before Jazmine could listen to anymore, she heard the footsteps of Duval and Tyrone coming to her door. At this, a cold shiver went down her spin which made the hairs on her back stand up. She then found a corner furthest away from the door. She was petrified, and for that, she began to cry once again.

She flinched when she heard a knock on her door.

"Hey, Jazmine? You okay?" Duval asked gently, as if he were still the sweet guy from the restaurant.

Jazmine did not utter a word.

"Jazmine, are you there? How you feeling baby girl?" Duval asked again.

Jazmine still did not respond, but her river of tears did not stop flowing down her meander cheeks.

"Jazmine, look, we're not gonna hurt you. We just want to see if you're okay—"

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!" she finally blurted. 'Just who do these men think they are? Telling me they won't hurt me when that's all they've been doing to Cindy and I. Wait…'

Cindy…

"WHERE'S CINDY! WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?!" Jazmine bellowed out when she remembered her blonde friend. Colour drained from Jazmine's face when she remembered that Cindy was still out there.

"She's still in the lab! Now calm down!" Duval yelled back, but defensively.

"How the fuck am I supposed to calm down?! You kidnapped us, have my best friend in another room, drugged us with who knows what, hurt us and thrown me into a fucken cube! Now how the FUCK am I supposed to calm down! Huh? HUH?!" Jazmine preached, tears still wetting her face and letting her black side overpower her. Jazmine never cusses. She only cussed if she was super angry, or when she was in bed with Huey.

Jazmine's eyes were now really puffy and slightly pink, her cheek bruised by Tyrone's slap and a busted lip from who knows where.

There was a moment of silence on the other side of the door, until Duval spoke again. "Jazmine, come to the door."

"NO!"

"Jazmine don't be stupid—"

"You're fucken stupid! You and your pussy ass friend!"

"EY! The fuck you say about me bitch?!" Tyrone shouted, interfering their quarrel.

"Oh you're there? Well come say that to my face!" Jazmine has never been so out of character before. She's shown her black side multiple times before, but she has never been this outspoken and furious. What was going on with her?

"Then come to the door bitch!" Tyrone provoked her, which actually worked.

Jazmine stood up from the dirty ground and glared at them from the whole in the window. The both of them just looked at her, as if analysing her every move like she was a lab rat.

A flood of relief filled Tyrone and Duval's eyes when they finished scrutinizing her. She raised her eyebrow at this and squinted her eyes. "What are you two so relieved about?" she asked confused.

"Your eyes aren't blue anymore" Tyrone exhaled.

"Indigo! Indigo you colour blind bitch!" Duval yelled before smacking Tyrone upside his head. "Well, anyways, here." Duval handed Jazmine a pack of clothing and food. Jazmine took the clothes, but not the food. Tyrone raised his eyebrow at that.

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked confused.

"I am, but I won't eat your poisoned food." She answered frankly.

Tyrone rolled his eyes and took a piece of every item in her meal to prove that it was unharmed. Jazmine lifted her head in disbelieve before grabbing the food and went back to sit. The duo just chuckled at her sudden change in personality before leaving.

"Sleep tight" Duval said before retreating back to the lab with Tyrone. Jazmine rolled her eyes and carried on eating.

Jazmine shoved the meal in her mouth and was done in an instant. She also quickly changed into the clothes handed to her and sat back in her corner when she was done. What has gotten into her? She does not feel like herself. Nothing is normal anymore. When all of this hopefully ends, her gut is telling her life will never be the same.

She began hugging her legs and silently sobbed with her head on her knees. She wants to know if Cindy is alright. She wants to know why they are here. She wants to know why it had to be them, but most of all, she wants to know where her fiancé and brother-in-law are. She sobbed more just by thinking about Huey and Riley. She began to reach for her engagement ring to rub and kiss it, but…

"W-w-what?" she uttered under her breath when she realised her ring was gone. "No, no…no no no no NO!" she shouted as she started wailing her lungs out. Her engagement ring is gone. It's gone. She cried more when it dawned on her how miserable she was at that moment. Today was not supposed to end this way. Today was supposed to be full of life, love and happiness.

 _Flashback…_

 _"_ _W-wha…what?" Jazmine asked with big eyes as she looked at Huey bellow her._

 _Huey sighed. "I said, will you marry me Jazmine?" he asked once more, making him more nervous than he already is._

 _Jazmine's breath hitched in her throat as she kept on looking at her big afro boyfriend on one knee in front of her. She knew her answer, she's known it forever, but she was so shocked that her throat would not allow her to utter a word._

 _"_ _Jazmine?" Huey asked, looking into Jazmine's beautiful green eyes. He was nervous as hell. It already took him a crap load of courage to go down on one knee like this. His heart was racing, his lips were dry, and he felt like he was sweating._

 _Huey had taken Jazmine out of Woodcrest and took her on a long weekend getaway in Annapolis, which was just an hour's drive away from Woodcrest. He had taken her to some fancy ass restaurant that he knew she would like called, Da Marco. Afterwards, they went strolling in a private park where there were hardly any people. When strolling, Huey decided to stop Jazmine's rambling, and went down on one knee – which lead to now._

 _"_ _Jazmine…" Huey said, almost pleading to Jazmine since she had not replied yet._

 _A single tear went down Jazmine's yellow cheek and she began to smile broadly and brightly. Huey's eyes widened in hope. His heart was racing and he had the cutest expression on his face. He was not scolding at all. His eyebrows were softened as well as his eyes and mouth. He was so scared._

 _Jazmine began to chuckle at his adorable face while her tears began dancing down her face. Without hesitation, she began to nod her head with a big smile on her face._

 _Huey's eyes were even larger as he looked up at Jazmine. "I-is that a yes?" he stuttered. Since when does Huey stutter?_

 _Jazmine nodded confidently again and with just enough breath uttered, "Yeah." She chuckled, "Yes I'll marry you—"and before she knew it, he jumped up from one knee and embraced Jazmine with all his might and heart's desire._

 _Jazmine was stunned for a second before returning his long, heart filled embrace. After a moment, Huey kissed her gently and then put the beautiful opal ring on her left hand. After putting it on, he enlaced their hands, looked into Jazmine's eyes and whispered, "I love you."_

 _"_ _I love you too" she whispered back._

 _Flashback ending._

Jazmine sobbed herself to sleep that night. Wishing to just go back to her normal happy life.

"Now that we know that she's stable, let's start up with Cindy" Duval said as he started rolling up his sleeves.

Tyrone nodded. "I'll start the machine."

"It was supposed to be Jazmine at first but, we can settle for her as well." Duval thought aloud. "Ty, pass me the needle."

"I got you." Tyrone said as he handed Duval a needle machine. After handing him the needle, Tyrone got his own and also stood by Cindy's limp body on the bed.

"Remember, no mistakes. Or else we're fucked" Tyrone warned Duval.

"I think I know that punkass! Don't you think it's a bit ironic for you to say that?" Duval spat.

"Shut the hell up and get started!" Tyrone said.

Duval rolled his eyes and manoeuvred Cindy's body with Tyrone…

"I'll see you in a few days Grandad" Huey said to Robert as he headed outside.

"Boy! Wait!" Grandad said just as Huey was about to slam the door behind him. Huey turned around and looked at his grandfather. "Be careful, ya hear me?" Robert asked with pleading eyes. Huey looked down at the wooden floor, looked back up, and nodded. Robert nodded as well, and just like that, Huey was out the door.

Huey went to join everyone else outside on his driveway. "I thought I told yal twenty minutes!" Huey yelled at the men around him.

"Ey! Don' be just yellin' at niggas! Rummy and Ed decided to get som' Burger King and shit!" Riley fought back.

"Gadgets aren't easy to move around Huey" Hiro whined.

"Brother I was told last minute—"Caesar defended.

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!" Huey shouted. Huey is not a shouter, but desperate times call for desperate measures. "Now, let's check everything. Caesar?"

"First aid stuff is in my trunk, got some more advanced stuff if shit gets real" Caesar answered.

"Hiro?" Huey called out.

"Three laptops, one with strong network signals, one hacker efficient and the other forensically advanced. Burner phones for everyone, mics and ear pieces, signal detectors, some night vision goggles and back-up talkies." Hiro confidently listed.

"Good. Riley?"

"Food and clothes are stacked my nigga" he replied with a sly smirk.

"Ed? Rummy?"

"Explosives, knives, heavy armour and bullet proof vests. That was it right?" Ed asked as he chewed on his burger.

Huey nodded. "I already excused all of you from any other important activities like jobs or school. I told any snitch-themed family relatives lies about us going on vacation. Our hideout has also been found. Right now, we're invisible. So let's go."

Everyone nodded as they all started dispersing and chatting. "Gin, Ed, roll together in your Range Rover Sport SVR. Caesar, Riley, the G63 AMG. Hiro and I will take the Mustang. Hiro, give them their burner phones now" Huey commanded as he checked his Armor, supplies and cars. Hiro then threw everyone their phones while they all go to their commended vehicles.

It was now coming to an early evening as the stars began to dust the upcoming dark blue sky. As the stars came out to play, the ignitions of all three vehicles roared down the peaceful neighbourhood street. All the gases leaving their beautiful mechanic monsters fumed out and their engines roared with vengeance. Huey lead all three of the cars around as they drove. Huey gripped the wheel hard as he thought:

"It's game time bitches."

* * *

AN: Ooooh snap! Squad is coming fo' yo' ass! Haha! Thanks for reading. - Elle


	3. Chapter 3 - Censored

A/N: Oh my word guys I'm so sorry for the wait! I have had a very stressful time lately. I just graduated from high school so I had finals and valedictory. So now I'm on holidays so it's cool! I'm actually super happy to be writing again. It's been a while. Also, thanks for the super rad reviews, because you hommies honestly keep me going :) Well, enjoy chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks.

Warning: Course language.

Note: Please note me of any grammar or spelling errors. I have checked myself but it is possible that I overlooked some things. Thank You.

* * *

Chapter Three: Censored.

"Hey! It's an orange light assholes! You can't be speeding like that!" a driver on the road raged at a pack of three cars. "Idiots…"

Screeching, halts, drifts and smoked tires. The boondocks are here. Huey and the rest of the pack were driving down the streets as if they had never opened a driver's manual or they had bought their licenses. The screech marks were left on the beautiful streets of Woodcrest. It was like a mark, a mark to warn people that no games were being played. Their loved ones were kidnapped.

"Riley! Idiot! I knew I should have never let you drive my baby!" Caesar cried out as he witnessed his best friend's brother manoeuvre his beautiful G63 AMG as if it was a toy.

"Shut up punk! The only thing I hope does not get damaged is my girl!" Riley shouted out in frustration while still keeping his hazel eyes on the road. Riley was feeling so many emotions at once. Adrenaline was running through his blood like the speed of light. However, fear flooded his mind with what those two men could be doing to his sister-in-law and girlfriend. Yet, hope flooded his sensitive heart that they were alright. The Woodcrest gangster was breaking up inside, and for once, he was not going to beat around the bush about it.

"Brother, this car is also my girl! Shaniqua has to be cherished." Caesar fought back in his defence.

"Nigga, who tha fuck calls a dope car like this such a ratchet name?! I'll kill her now if she doesn't get a better name! Now shut the fuck up and let Escobar drive!" Riley spat right back within seconds.

Caesar rolled his eyes at Riley's attitude and just kept on checking the supplies in that back, until his burner phone buzzed. "Yo'wassup?" Caesar asked his best friend on the other line.

"Caesar, Hiro and I are going to jump into 'One Bit Café'. You and Riley must search the neighbouring stores around it for surveillance systems. I'll let Rummy and Ed ask other people if they've also witnessed anything. Go." Huey ordered firmly. He had his danger voice on. It was settled, the domestic terrorist is back.

"On it. Later Brother" Caesar quickly replied before hanging up the burner phone and telling Riley of the arranged plans.

"Huey, why would you let Ed and Rummy talk to people! You might as well ask them to shoot people!" Hiro exclaimed, looking up from his tablet.

"They might be some crazy dumb motherfuckers, but they know how to make people talk. I take Tom's arresting investigation as example." Huey stated matter-of-factually before parking right in front of 'One Bite Café'. "Let's go."

Huey switched off the car and got out in a matter of seconds before going to the entrance. Hiro followed soon after, with a few gadgets packed in his bag pack. With that said, Huey and Hiro walked briskly into the café.

As soon as the entrance bell rang, the remaining employees within the café screamed and freaked out once more. "Please! Not again! Your other friends already took those girls and shot my daughter! Please! Anything!" the manager of the café wailed out in his English accent. He was scared for his life.

"Hey hey hey! Cool it! We're not hear because of them!" Hiro tried to convince them.

"And why should I believe you?!" the manager freaked out once more.

"Because those men kidnapped my fiancé and brother's girlfriend." Huey said bloodily. There was so much anger that came out of his raw throat.

At this, the manager paused and looked at Huey. His tall and stoic posture. His natural scolding face. The fire that fuelled within his now crimson looking eyes. At that moment, the manager knew that he was telling the truth.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I never knew, but why are you dressed like that?" The manager asked as he also took in Huey's assassination looking attire.

"We're lookin' for them" Huey answered. At that, the manager nodded in understanding. He would have also went all assassin for his wife.

"I'm Arnold Wilshere. I'm the manager of this café. I am sorry for all of this. What is it you need?"

"We need to look at your surveillance system and cameras. We need to look at this from scratch. Do you mind?" Hiro asked as he already started taking out his technical instruments.

"Of course of course! This way!" Arnold obliged quickly before leading Hiro and Huey into their small technical room.

* * *

Her vision was incredibly blurry as she tried to flutter her eyes open. She felt incredibly sluggish and her throat felt like the Sahara dessert. Her head felt as if it was hit with a large brick, because her headache was ridiculously painful. In conclusion, Cindy felt terrible.

"Uuggghhh" she grunted out in pain in her now very groggy voice. 'How long did that anaesthetic last for?'

"Rise and shine beautiful" Duval whispered in her ear before giving it a long gentle lick and kiss.

"AAHHHHHHHH!" Cindy screamed out before she tried to move her body. Yet, when she did shift her body, all hell broke loose.

"AHHHHHHH! OOHHHH MY GOOOO-OOO-OO-O-O-OOD! AAAAAHHHHH!"

Duval and Tyrone laughed at this for moment when it finally dawned on Cindy what situation she was in. "I thought you'd feel it as soon as you woke up! Hahaha!" Duval laughed out.

Cindy's beautiful cerulean eyes were flooded with endless tears of pain. They were not stopping at all. Her eyes were like a city suffering from a terrible flood. She just could not stop crying. The pain was too much, even for her, and her pain tolerance is high.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" she shrieked out in pain.

"Sweetheart, why don't you ask the questions later? Right now, don't you think it would be best for you to sit still, eat and sleep?" Tyrone initiated.

"Fuck yo' ass! I want to know right now what you puss ass faggots did to me!" she spat back with fire. She might be in pain, and might be crying her eyes and lungs out, but Cindy McPhearson would never follow orders from such a putrid duo.

"Aren't you hungry?" Tyrone asked flatly. He was not up for yelling at the moment. Today was extremely tiring.

Cindy kept quiet at his blunt point. She glared at them hard with her teary eyes and now snotty feeling nose. Both her eyes and nose were going pink as well.

"Thought so. Now, just eat this shit." Duval ordered as he began to put food on a spoon for her to eat. Cindy was still tied down to the bed and the only thing she could move was her head. And she used that to her full advantage and whipped her head away from the food.

"I don't eat poisoned shit from faggots like you." She stated darkly as she kept her head away from the duo.

"You too?" Duval asked as he rolled his eyes. "Jazmine thought the same thing."

Then it dawned on Cindy…

"JAZMINE! WHERE THE FUCK IS JAZMINE?! WHERE IS SHE?!" she shouted as she whipped her head back over to Duval.

"She's in another room. Don't worry, she's alive." Tyrone answered factually.

At this point, that would be the only thing she will believe. She has no idea what these men could have done to Jazmine. Just thinking about it made the tears that stopped flowing so fast begin to timber once more.

Duval rolled his eyes, ate a portion of every item on the meal and swallowed confidently in front of Cindy's face. Cindy sniffed before scrutinizing Duval to make sure he was not poisoned. She sighed when she realised it really was not poisoned.

"Now, are you going to eat?" Duval asked now bored of these fanatics.

Cindy just glared him down before hesitantly opening her mouth. She had no choice, at this point in time, she would have starved because of her pride. However, Cindy is not that foolish. Duval fed her ever last bit of her meal and Tyrone gave her water to drink. Since she was basically glued to the bed, it took her a while for the food to sink down to her stomach and let it digest. The moment she ate and digested the food, Duval got up and went to a metal tray.

"W-what now?" Cindy asked, feeling fear all over again, but quickly suppressed it.

"I did tell you that you need to sleep, right?" Tyrone questioned with a sly grin.

Cindy's eyes widened with realisation. She wanted to cry again, but she was now too exhausted from it. It was over. Cindy closed her eyes and sighed as she accepted her fate. However, she hates her fate. She hates all of this. She hates how she could not fight off these men. She hates how she was not strong enough emotionally and physically. Most of all, she hates the idea that she might never see Riley again. Cindy swallowed hard as she kept her tears at bay.

She was still in pain, but Duval and Tyrone were right; if she did not move, it was not as painful. Yet, her heart right now was in more pain than that of her physical pain.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Damnit Riley! I told you to shoot the nigga in red! Not green!" Cindy shouted at her boyfriend, while her eyes were still glued to the screen._

 _"_ _My 'x' button ain't workin'!" Riley shouted back in frustration as he repeatedly pressed the 'x' button on his PlayStation 4 controller._

 _"_ _Bitch ass! You always say it never works! Admit you suck ass at GTA V!" she retorted. "Damnit! Now look what you did! You went and killed fuckin' Franklin!" she yelled before throwing the controller across the room._

 _"_ _Well I can't help it if I'm playin' goddamn Trevor! He's a crazy bitch! He'll kill anyone!" Riley yelled, dropping his controller and raising his hands up in defence._

 _"_ _Fuck it. Then go to the damn strip club! That's the only thing you're actually good at in this game." Cindy huffed out, exhausted by her boyfriend's stupidity._

 _"_ _I don't needa go to the strip club when my girl is right here" he rebutted as he began crawling up to his girlfriend._

 _"_ _No!" Cindy chuckled out at Riley. "Stay back hoe!"_

 _But it was too late. Riley pounced on Cindy. The two chuckled at their ridiculousness._

 _"_ _I love yo' bitch ass. You know that?" Riley asked as he pinned Cindy to the ground and looked deeply into her eyes._

 _"_ _Yeah. And I love yo' punkass too. You hear?" she replied as she held the eye contact with him._

 _"_ _I hear." Riley smiled as he leaned down and longingly kissed his beautiful girlfriend. "Now strip." He chuckled before sneaking his hand up her shirt._

 _"_ _Damnit Riley!"_

 _End of Flashback_

Cindy waited patiently for Duval to inject her with the powerful anaesthetic. As he approached, Cindy turned and lengthened her neck to make his job easier, which surprised him a little. He shook it off quickly and pressed the skinny, long, needle against her neck. Cindy didn't fight, but it still hurt. However, the moment she dosed off, she hoped to dream of one person.

Riley.

* * *

"It is not much, because we were never in threat of such an event, so I am embarrassed to say that our surveillance cameras and system is cheap and not up to code" Arnold said with embarrassment written all of his wrinkled face.

Arnold had lead Hiro and Huey to the back of the café where they keep the surveillance system.

"It's fine. I could still use it for something. Do not feel bad an ounce. Every bit of information we get could help us find Jazmine and Cindy" Hiro said as he walked into the dark, dusty technical room. When Arnold said it was not up to date, he was not beating around the bush. Blankets of dust was on the tables, desks and floors. There were at least three spider webs in the room and a graveyard of dead insects in the corners.

"I'll handle it over here for now, but may I please have some detergent for the computer and chair?" Hiro asked, completely disgusted and horrified at how this room was maintained. It actually broke Hiro's mechanical heart. He would never allow his gadgets to stoop down to such a condition.

"Of course, of course! I will be right back!" Arnold replied instantly before leaving the room for cleaning supplies, leaving Hiro and Huey in the dusty surveillance room.

"So what do you think we can do?" Huey asked as he walked up to his childhood friend.

"I will need to slot in my burner USB for the footage, replay some scenes right here, and get information on this system. It is a DVR system with a 980p with an old Windows version. I have to go old school on this." Hiro explained professionally as he took out some of his gadgets.

Huey nodded his head and assisted Hiro wherever possible, because he too is quite advanced when it comes to technology. As much as Huey may be advanced in it, he will never step up to Hiro's level.

"Here you go! I will wipe the computer, chair and desk for you!" Arnold exclaimed as he already opened up detergent bottles and smudged it onto clothes so he could assist these young boys.

"Thank you" Hiro thanked him, appreciating his efforts. Huey just nodded as he too waited.

"My daughter, she just might lose her hand because of those wankers" Arnold said softly, with a hint of strain in his voice. "I will do anything in my power to help you take those fools down."

Huey swallowed hard at that. He knew she was shot, but he never knew it was that critical and serious. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that."

Arnold shook his head. "Don't worry. Cressida is a strong girl. She always has been. This will not stop her in any manner whatsoever." He said, staying strong for his daughter.

Huey nodded once more. "Would she know anything about the males?" He asked, trying to test where his limits were. "Would, you?"

"I cannot help you in any manner of their appearances sadly, because I was focused on your fiancé and her friend that I was ridiculous enough not to even take in one feature. I feel Cressida might know something." Arnold answered.

Huey was about to ask something once more, but Arnold beat him to it. "I will give you information on her so you can ask her" he stated with a shaky smile, to say that he understood Huey's thoughts and worries. Huey nodded once more.

"I think I have something!" Hiro exclaimed.

* * *

"Nigga, what you mean you didn't see nothin'?!" Riley asked, completely annoyed and taken aback by this store owner's attitude.

"Ey man! I'm forreal! I don't know shit!" the store owner objected. There was an adult shop just diagonal from One Bite Café.

"Listen up punk! If you don't cough up some info'mation I will shove your biggest dildo up yo' ass!" Riley shouted in his face, once he gripped the owner by his shirt.

Riley was about to get even more ghetto, if it was not for his burner phone. He shoved the owner to the wall and answered his phone. "Hello?" he answered with his Chicago accent in full swing.

"Change of plans. I need you and Caesar to go to Woodcrest Hospital" Huey answered, wasting no time.

"Nigga what?! I nearly knocked out a nigga with a vibrator, and you only tell me this shit now?" Riley yelled with irritation in his voice.

"Riley, I don't care. The manager at this café just told me his daughter might have a lead."

"… A'ight I'm listenin'"

"Here's what I got. Her name is Cressida Lynn Wilshere. She's currently at Woodcrest Hospital because one of the punks shot her hand when trying to call the police. Her cell phone number is 519-4620. Her father's name is Arnold Cullum Wilshere. Her father's number is 710-0503. Lucky for you, she has a black boyfriend, so you or Caesar can act as Rodney Owens. Ward 57, got it?"

"Yeah I got you. A'ight, bye."

"Call Hiro or me when you two are done."

"Dope, bye." With that, Riley gave the store owner a deadly look and walked out the store with Caesar. Caesar gave him an apologetic smile and chuckled before following Riley out into the street.

* * *

"What country you from?" Gin Rummy asked a young teenage boy, interrogating him.

"What?" the scared boy asked out of fright.

"'What' ain't no country I ever heard of! They speak English in 'What'?"

"…W-what?"

"English, motherfucker! Do you speak it?" Rummy shouted out of severe irritation.

'Not this shit again' Ed rolled his eyes. "Rummy, step back. Lemme talk to the lil' nigga"

Gin Rummy looked at Ed with squinted eyes and disbelief, but he had no choice right now. Therefore, he stood up straight and backed up slowly, still maintaining eye contact with the teenager. Ed rolled his eyes and walked over to the boy.

"Kid, what yo' name?" Ed asked bluntly.

"Why should I tell you thugs?" the boy asked with fright, but still a simmer of attitude.

"Bitch what you?! - Well, my name is Ed Wuncler the third. And this right here," Ed said while taking out his gun, "is my favourite pistol, Kelly. Kelly wants to say hi." Ed concluded with a sadistic smile, sarcasm in his voice and the gun pressed up against the boy's chest. "Oh, Kelly also wants to know your name too! So, what your name faggot?"

"L-L-Liam!" the boy replied with a sob and whimper.

"Oh what's good Liam? So, were you at One Bite Café today?" Ed asked now lowering the gun from his chest.

"N-n-no!"

"That bitch lyin'! It's written all over his freckled ass face!" Rummy interrupted.

"My boy Rummy just told me you lying through yo' teeth. I don't like that shit, and Kelly don't like that shit either." Ed said with a scary ass smile.

"W-well, the thing is—"Liam stuttered.

"Speak bitch. Kelly's listening too." Ed said, all sarcasm out the door as he stood up straight, with the pistol pointing at the boy once more. Gin was right behind Ed as they both towered over this teenager and with death written all over their faces. The boy was petrified.

"I just got out of the café and started walking around when two guys walked up to me! They asked if there were two girls in the café and if they were with anyone. I first asked what girls, and then they told me one was a mulatto with ginger kinda looking hair and another that was Caucasian with blonde hair. At first I was confused, but then I remembered that there was only one exotic looking girl in the store with a white girl. So I answered them and said that they were alone and that they had been for a while, because I got food there too! I couldn't see much of them because they wore sunglasses and big hoodies, but they were really tall! O-one had a gold tooth though! That all I got I swear! I feel bad enough that I let out such information that lead to those girls' napping! I'm sorry!" the boy wailed out as he began to cry like a little bitch in front of Ed and Rummy.

CLICK!

"Hah! Got his bitch ass!" Ed laughed as he took a picture of the boy's face.

Ed and Rummy smiled, before thanking the boy, petting his sandy blonde hair, and running back the café.

* * *

"Hello?...Helloooo?" Jazmine called out, peeping her head out from the hole in her cube door. It has only been a few hours since they have kidnapped her and Cindy, but it felt like they were here for days.

Jazmine had just woken up from a nap, where the cold concrete floor was her mattress. She needed the energy due to her emotionally and physical exhaustion. She had cried herself to sleep. Thinking about what Duval and Tyrone could do to them, what could be happening to Cindy, where her fiancé and brother-in-law were as well as the loss of her engagement ring. This had just been too much for her body to handle. Now that she has gained energy, she is ready to take on the dreadful duo that had kidnapped them.

"Hellooo?" she called out in a small voice once more.

"Jazmine? That you?" Duval responded hesitantly.

"…Y-yes." She stuttered.

"So you finally woke up? You were knocked out for a while. How you feelin'?" Duval said, his voice growing in volume as he steps closer to Jazmine's door.

"Pressed. I, I need to go to the restroom" she confessed, going a little red because she had admitted nature's calling to a piece of shit person.

Duval chuckled. "Okay, but you only have five minutes in there."

Jazmine nodded her head hesitantly, avoiding eye contact with Duval at all costs. With that, a large clutter of chains were heard as Duval opened to the door. The sounds of the chains echoed in Jazmine's ears and her cube. There was then a quick click of a lock, which was the magic sound to confirm that the metallic door had been unlatched. However, when Jazmine took her first step out of that cube, it did not mean she was free, because the click of a gun was heard against her head.

"I'm not gonna play games with you either though. Let's go." Duval commanded sternly as he kept his pistol close to Jazmine's sweaty yellow temple.

Jazmine froze, her throat latched from fear. She closed her eyes and reopened them slowly before swallowing hard and nodding to the man beside her, still not making eye contact. She held her curvaceous body with her dainty arms, walking slowly with Duval and his pistol. She would have never guessed going to the bathroom would be so terrifying.

As they walked, Jazmine took in her surroundings bit by bit. She realised that there were three more cubes as she walked, meaning that these two have had many more prisoners prior. Surprisingly, as much as this location was frightening, it was extremely clean. It was as if every corner was sterilised daily. Nothing was in colour either. It was either black, white or grey. The aura she felt was also strange. This place is was not normal whatsoever.

As they reached their destination, Duval allowed Jazmine through, giving her privacy. Jazmine took this to her advantage as soon as she had completed nature's call. She looked around the metallic grey bathroom for something, anything. Not too long after, she found an old empty toilet paper roll. She hid this under the baggy pants she was lent before knocking on the door to signal she was done. The door opened confidently.

"Well that was a bit quicker than expected—"

WHAM!

"AHHHH!" Duval shouted the minute Jazmine shoved the old paper roll on his eye. Jazmine then did what any man's weakness was, and kicked him in his groin before she punched his other eye. "YOU BITCH!"

Jazmine was not able to reply, because she had already sped off in the opposite direction, following the passages she studied on her way to the bathroom. Adrenaline had instantly pumped and coursed through Jazmine's veins like lightning. Her head felt light again, but that did not stop her mission at heart. Her breath heaving, her body swinging as she tried to remember a specific location. And she found it. That one specific metallic door.

She shoved her body against the door, allowing it to fling open, revealing the blonde girl on a bed.

"CINDY!"

Jazmine ran over to her friend and began shaking her shoulders.

"CINDY WAKE UP! WE HAVE TO LEAVE!" she yelled as she began trying to untie her friend. However, Cindy did not respond.

"Cindy c'mon! C'mon Cindy wake up! WAKE UP!" Jazmine cried out as her voice began to break. She began shaking Cindy's broad shoulders again, but accidently let the blanket covering her fall to the ground, revealing her body.

"CINDYYYY!" Jazmine wailed out, shocked at what had been done to her friend's body. "Oh my god! Cindy! Cin— Mm mm! "Jazmine got cut off by a hand and cloth to her face.

"She's drugged you dumb bitch! She can't hear you!" Tyrone lashed out on her.

"Whah zit you deewww!" she muffled out from the cloth.

"Shhhhh, go to sleep girl" Tyrone responded sadistically.

"Don' tosh meh-mmm!-…." Was all she could say before she saw black for the third time today.

* * *

"Ay yo! We got somethin'!" Gin and Ed said in unionism when they got into the isolated café. It was already well past seven o'clock when they had arrived.

"So do us." Huey replied when he saw the duo run into the café. Huey, Hiro and Arnold had moved out to the front of the store once Hiro felt something crawl on his arm...

"What yal got?!" Rummy asked as he and Ed walked briskly over to their table.

"I was able to work through the footage of today from 15h00 till the time of the napping. Look over here." Hiro commanded, pointing at an image on his computer screen. Ed and Rummy obeyed as they scrutinised the screen.

"As you can see," Hiro said, while typing furiously on the keyboard for advance, "this is a van of fair colour. This footage is in black and white, so we were first not sure if it was the SUV mentioned in the news, but it was. This is because if you look closely, this van was first parked on the other side of the road by 15:35. And look, there they are getting out of the vehicle and walking the opposite street suspiciously. But by 16:32, they got back into the van and then parked just on the opposite side where they were before, right in front of One Bite Café."

"They changed clothes too" Rummy noticed as soon as he saw the two men get out of the van once more.

"Exactly." Hiro concluded.

"Then that means," Ed began.

"That they had planned this carefully from that start." Huey finished off. "They had been looking for Cindy and Jazmine way earlier than we thought. That means they had been planning this napping for a long duration of time. They knew they were on this avenue, but not what store. That's why it took them a while to find them."

"And we found out how they were eventually able to find them." Rummy said as it began to make sense to him.

"How?" Huey and Hiro asked in unionism to their new information.

"There was some kid named Liam we bumped into just now. Said he just left this joint and was strolling around afterwards until these niggas bumped into him and asked him if Cindy and Jazz were there. The lil' fucker had no idea what shit he was giving away when he told them that they were there." Ed started.

"So it makes sense that those niggas came and parked by the café in changed clothes soon after that kid gave out their features." Rummy concluded.

At this realisation, Huey slammed his fist down on the table. The bang echoed through the now empty café. He had his head bowed, so his face was not visible.

"'fro boy, you a'ight man?" Rummy asked.

"Huey?" Hiro asked just as worried.

Huey did not respond. Instead, he turned around and left the front of the café and went to the back.

"He gon' be a'ight?" Ed asked, a tinge of worry in his gangster accent.

"I don't know. Let's not forget that this is his fiancé and brother's girlfriend we're saving. So, Huey can react badly to some pieces of new found information. Give him time and let him space out. It's what he needs right now." Hiro explained gently. He knows his friend, and he knows that right now he was breaking up from the inside.

* * *

Caesar and Riley paced themselves into Woodcrest Hospital, and pranced over to the reception desk.

"So, who's gonna play Rodney?" Riley whispered as they paced over to the plump receptionist at her desk.

"I will. You've done enough damage today." Caesar hissed silently. Riley rolled his eyes and continued walking with his dreadlock friend to the desk.

By the time they were in front of the desk, the lady was still chewing and popping her gum. An awkward silence filled the area as Caesar and Riley tried to grab this woman's attention.

Caesar cleared his throat. "Uhm, good evening miss." He greeted with his pearly white, gorgeous smile.

The Hispanic receptionist looked up at the men, popped her gum once more and looked straight down to her screen. "Can I help you?" she asked in a lazy, dragged voice.

"Uhm, I'm here to visit my girlfriend Cressida Lynn Wilshere, Ward 57? Her father Arnold Cullum Wilshere was here earlier on today? I'm Cressida's boyfriend, Rodney Owens." He concluded with another striking smile, which seemed to do nothing to the middle aged receptionist.

She just glanced up at him and began typing a bit in her computer. "May I have Mr Wilshere's phone number?" she asked Caesar.

"710-0503." He answered casually.

"Thank you." She thanked before slowly dialling Arnold's number.

Riley began to get agitated. "Bitch, would you hurry the fuck—"Riley stopped himself when he felt Caesar's fist against his gut.

Caesar smiled warmly again at the receptionist, which she rolled her eyes at and waited on the ringing telephone.

"Hello? Good evening, is this Arnold Cullum Wilshere? Yes, sir. There is a man named Rodney Owens claiming to be your daughter's lover. Is this statement libellous or true? Thank you sir, enjoy your night." She said before hanging up the phone. She quickly typed away on the keyboard once more before saying, "Ward 57, like you said. You have thirty minutes before visiting hours are over." She lazed out.

"Thank you, ugh" he began before looking at her name tag, "Ivanna." He concluded shyly.

She popped a bubble once again while looking at Caesar and went back to typing. Caesar quickly turned around and began walking briskly. Riley quickly followed behind him.

"Ceez, slow down!"

"You're not the only one that wanted to give that bitch lip! Sister better be lucky I know how to level my anger" Caesar growled out to Riley as he continued walking.

"Ceez, wait up dou'!"

* * *

"How could you allow her to waste you like that?!" Tyrone shouted at his partner, while trying to treat his eyes.

"How the fuck was I supposed to know! She looked harmless as hell!" Duval spat back, before wincing in pain for moving too much.

"Damnit man! She's drugged with something serious! –"

"Thanks to you! –"

"Shut up! That's not the point right now! You don't know what that bitch could do! We can't trust her right now! We don't know what that shit has really done to her!"

"You wouldn't know it was so dangerous if it wasn't for me, colour-blind bitch!"

"I SWEAR TO GOD MAN-!"

"Okay okay! I'm sorry man, shit!" Duval defended himself before shaking his head in shame. He then placed the ice bag more to the left of his groin, waiting for Tyrone to finish up with his eyes.

"There. One's bandaged up a bit because the paper roll cut you around yo' brow real good. Who knew it could be such a weapon?" Tyrone chuckled out. "You such a pussy man!" he cracked out.

"Shut up! Now let's go. We got a call to make" Duval declared as he shifted himself off the stool. Tyrone shook his head and followed his partner.

They had walked over to a larger high definition screen, with smaller screens around it, computers and speakers. Tyrone and Duval worked together to connect with their caller and get themselves prepared.

"It's 19:59 so the call will commence any second. Stand guard man" Duval stated as he began to make himself look presentable in front of the screen. Tyrone nodded and did the same after fixing up the pieces on the touch screen. With that, they stood there, straight and tall for their caller.

Beep…

"Hello?" the caller said as their face popped up on the large screen.

"Greetings Boss" Tyrone and Duval said in unionism.

"Oh, wow. You both look so prepared. Except for you C4D0. What on earth happened to your negro face?"

Duval swallowed hard. "Ugh, one of the girls tried to ambush me when taking her to the restroom."

The voice laughed. "Oh heavens! Was it McPhearson? She is the blackest white girl I know."

"Ney, it was DuBois" Duval corrected.

…

"AHAHAHAHAHAH! That is exhilarating! The mulatto socked you!" the voice cracked out before clearing their throat. "But, why would she? She has been treated, has she not?"

This time it was Tyrone's turn to swallow hard. "Denied. There was an accident with the drugging, which caused for DuBois to not be eligible for the procedure."

"…And, why is that D30T?" the voice asked, with a layer of anger and irritation in their voice.

A bead of sweat trailed down Tyrone's temple. "I, I accidently drugged her with IK47 instead of the Ocean Anaesthetic."

…

CRASH!

The person on the screen had thrown something against the wall. "Damnit D30T! How could you be so brainless?! Did you at least use McPhearson as a substitute?" the voice hissed out.

"Yes. She is already starting to recover. I sincerely apologise." Tyrone apologised with a bow.

"Swallow your apology fool. You knew DuBois was first choice, but I guess McPhearson is eligible as well. I hope you keep DuBois under control and stable. That substance you idiotically drugged her with is untested and illegal. Whatever occurs will be due to your obtuse brain."

"Yes, Boss." He responded in a small defeated voice.

"Now, I hope you both follow orders correctly from here on out."

"Yes, Boss." Duval and Tyrone said in unionism.

"I shall fax you both your next procedures."

"Yes, Boss."

And evil smile grimaced this person's face. They also sadistically smiled. "Good, because, I want those Freeman boys,

to suffer."

* * *

A/N: Who are these niggas? Who's this 'Boss'? What the hell is IK47? Why, do they want the Freemans to suffer? Keep reading Blueprint to find out! Haha! Thanks guys! Till next time - Elle


End file.
